It's like this I love you
by Solynn Galaxy
Summary: Oneshot- Since a few time, Kyoya's life don't exacltly go smoothly. He constantly must be subjected to the unbounded love which a certain redhead have for him...Kyoya x Gingka


Hello ! Here is the english version of my second oneshot, «C'est comme ça que je t'aime », read and enjoy ! (If you don't like yaoi, don't read !)

**Title:**It's like that I love you

**Summary:**Since a few time, Kyoya's life don't exacltly go smoothly. He constantly must be subjected to the unbounded love which a certain redhead have for him...

**Pairing(s):** Kyoya x Gingka

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kyoya was quietly sat on the ground watching TV, it's not that if the sofa was full, he just wanted to sit down on ground, it's like that. When suddely, he felt somebody surronding him with his arms around the shoulders and he was slightly pulled behind.

«Kyoya~ ^-^ »

Of course, he recognized at once who it was, thanks to the too cute voice which called him.

«...Gingka, could you leave me ?

-But I wanna to be with you Kyoya-kun~

-Gingka, I'm busy, I don't have time to make you cuddles.

-But Yoyo...please *-* ? »

Kyoya sighed.

Since he was in couple with Gingka, this one had one envy, it was to be as often as possible with his lovely green-head to can make him a toan of kisses and cuddles and other romantic stuff. Particulary these day, maybe Gingka was in lack, or something like that. Besides, Kyoya has got a heap of affectionate but sometimes stupid nicknames.

When we was walking in the street, Kyoya also had a very big luck to be stuck by Gingka, who often took his hand or sometimes just followed by smiling like an idiot. He even couldn't go anymore somewhere alone quietly.

Finally today, Gingka wasn't with him, he was lucky.

«KYOYAAAAA :D ! »

...Or not. The green barely had raised the head to listen the shout, that he was assiled by a cute redhead who jumped on him by tightening him in the arms, very very happy to see him. Moreover, he had so much strength in his run-up that he knocked down the poor Kyoya.

«Oh my lovely Kyoya I looked for you everywhere I missed you so much !

-...Gingka, the green laid on the ground said, you couldn't get out of me ? I would get up.

-I can't, it has been to long since I saw you Kyoya~

-But we just left one hour ago...

-One hour without you, it's like an eternity for me ! »

Kyoya was really bothered. Gingka's romantic sermons pleased him but at the same time that irritated him a little. Fortunately, the streer was deserted, otherwise he would have been even more bothered. Especially that the redhead didn't look determined to leave him.

And when he was sat alone somewhere, Gingka didn't miss to go to caress him, whether it comes from the back, face or sides. Doubtless he wanted to be sure that Kyoya won't be lacking of affection from him. Moreover, these cuddles were often accompanied with requests of kisses on cheeks and mouth, and all of this had a knack of surprising and sometimes annoying Kyoya. Once, while he was quietly sat under a tree to rest, Gingka rrived by shouting his name not very discreetly.

«KYOYAAAAA :D ! »

Then he rushed to his lovely greenhead and made him an enormous cuddle of love, before hanging on to his T-shirt and asking him with a big cute smile:

«You kiss me Kyoya :) ?

-...Gingka...

-Kyoya-kun *-* please »

And like often, the green had couldn't refuse a kiss to his darling, then he kissed him slowly during a few moments. Gingka sowed then a giant stupid smile and snuggles up in Kyoya's arms. He had no other choice than to do the same. It's sure that with all of this, he didn't risk to be in lack of affection.

Up to here, Kyoya had rather managed to support the intrusive love of Gingka. But today, it was the time of excess. Wanting to be a little bit alone, Kyoya has decided to go out to be able to relax a little. He was about to open the door when suddenly...

«KYOYA ! »

You will have guessed, Gingka had rushed to his darling. He made him a big cuddle lovingly, then he took his hand.

«Where are you going Kyoya :) ? the redhead asked.

-I go out, Kyoya answered.

-I want to come with you Kyoya :D !

-No, I want to go out alone. »

The green got free of the redhead's hand, but almost immediately, the younger took his arm.

«Kyoya, mee too I-

-STOP BOTHERING ME ! » Kyoya exclaimed suddenly.

He got free of Gingka's influence and looked at him in the eyes, voice and look full of anger. The redhead, frightened by the reaction rather violent of his darling, moved back.

«I'M FED UP ! YOU STICK ME NON-STOP ALL DAY LONG WITHOUT LEAVING ALONE ME A SINGLE MOMENT !

-...But Kyoya-kun...

-AND STOP WITH YOUR STUPIDE NICKNAMES, THAT IRRITATES ME ! NOW, LEAVE ME ALONE ! UNDERSTOOD ?! »

Gingka, always frightened, still moved back, and in front of the dark look which threw the green, fell the head, containing envies to cry.

«...Right, Kyoya... » he said with a low voice.

Irritated, Kyoya didn't even throw a word or a look to the redhead, and went out by slamming the door, and put himself into walking fast to calm down. Watch out for those whe were on his road. Moreover, hi head of «lion in fury » which he had, dissuaded everybody to approach. Having walked a little, he arrived towards banks, and decided to go to rest there. He lengthehed in the green grass, and blew, taking advantage finally of a little of peace, which was according to him well deserved.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Approximately one half-hour later, Kyoya was always stretched out, arms crossed behind the head. He had not been quiet for a long time, and he took advantage of it at most. Gingka still havn't come to disturb him, the green concluded that he didn't search him, so he didn't risk to suffocate him with one of his cuddles. But, wituout, it was so quiet...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Since now one hour Kyoya was lengthened on the grass. He sighed by looking at the blue sky strewed with clouds. There, it was really too quiet for him. No human voice, very few cars'noises and birds' songs. Kyoya was really bored. Gingka still wasn't come to meet him, and that amazed him. He began to worry alittle. He had rarely so much time of respite. Especially that this place near the bank was a place where the redhead liked very much went with his darling to stretch out on the grass and look at him by smiling, hand in hand. Kyoya felt good, but he really missed his redhead to can now take advantage of this moment of relaxation.

_'I miss Gingka...'_

The green then tought about what he said to him. Of course, he was irritated nd wanted to be alone, but at the same time, he had frightened him, and it had certainly made him very sad. Kyoya felt guilty of having shouted at him while he simply wanted to be with him...And then, it began to be really lacking him, cuddles and kisses...He stood up and decided to come back at Madoka's, convinced that Gingka was always there, since he wasn't come to meet him...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Effectively, Kyoya had seen just. Gingka's shoes were still on the landing, it was the sign that he was inside.

«...Gingka ? »

Kyoya saw that he wasn't in the lounge. He verified the other rooms, but Gingka was not there. Then the green went to see at the top. He suspected that the redhead was in his room; moreover, when he stopped in front of, he heard a light noise. He pricked up one's ear, and understood that it was tears. Kyoya opened slowly the door, and discovered Gingka sat on his bed. He had an incredible sad look, and his eyes wrer red to havec cried so much – moreover he still cried. This vision of the redhead which Kyoya was not used to see tightened his the heart.

_'Gingka...'_

The green advanced and sat down on the bed in front of his darling. Gingka had seen that he was there, but he didn't react. Kyoya then reached out his arm and touched his cheek wet by tears. Gingka slowly raised thehead and his sad look crossed Kyoya's guilty look.

«...What are you doing here ? he asked with a small voice.

-...That does not please you that I'm with you ? »

Gingka put his hand on Kyoya's and removed it from his cheek.

«...I-I believed...sniff...you had enough that I-I stick you...sniff...all the time and-and that you wanted to be...sniff...alone... »

The green wasn't going to deny what he said, it was the truth. He took then his hands and tightened them in his.

«...It's true. I had enough that you stick me all day long. Then I went somewhere where it was quiet.

-...Why...sniff...yoy didn't stay there ? Gingka asked.

-...Because it was too quiet, the green answered. At the beginning, that rested me, but that annoyed ma at the end. And then you were not there...

-I...sniff...I believed that you wanted to be alone...

-...It was not really that. I wanted to be quiet, but then I missed you, and your manias... That missed me, your stupid and affectionate nicknames, your reharshal cuddles and your kisses everywhere on cheeks, and especially, your stupid and warm smile which you throw me when you're happy... »

Gingka raised the head, stopping dead to cry.

«...That-that missed you ? he said amazed.

-Yes, a lot...Gingka, I can't go without your stupid mimas but which warm me the heart, I can't go without you... »

Kyoya then slowly hugged Gingka, who was a little surprised.

«I'm sorry for having made you cry and for having made you so sad, you remember, when I said to you I lived, I had meant to not make you cry anymore...I didn't want to hurt you, sorry Gingka... »

He stopped to speak for a moment, then started again:

«You know, that I wanted you to understand, it's that I need a little of intimacy too, to be a little bit alone timt-to-time, then what I just ask you, it's to stick me a little less often...

-...I-I can try to change of you want Kyoya...

-No. I don't want you to change. I need you like you are, to have you like you are by my side...After all, it doesn't matter that you carresse me that you kiss me non-stop, or that you call me by stupid nicknames or that you make your stupid smile, because I need affection... »

Kyoya came near Gingka and put his lips on his. Then after a short kiss, he added:

«And because it's like this I love you.

-...Kyoya...KYOYA-KUUUUUN ;-; ! »

Gingka threw himself by sobbing noisily into the green's arms, and tightened him as hardly as he could, then he raised the head and declared with a big stupid smile:

«I love you too very much Kyoya-kun :D ! »

Gingka stucked him suddely a kiss on the mouth before caressing him with love. Kyoya had a smile, and crossed his arms around him to embrace him at his turn.

Always smiling and adorable, alittle bit childish and stupid on edges, overflowing with love and affection, it was like that Kyoya loved Gingka. Like that and not otherwise. Like that, simply.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Finish ! Was it good ? Cute :3 ? Review please :)

And a little extra...

«...Kyoya ?

-Yes ?

-I want a kiss :D please *-* »

Gingka moved forwards his head and closed his eyes, waiting for Kyoya's kiss. When suddely, he felt something passing on his neck.

«HEEEEEEEEE ! »

He suddenly opened eyes, and saw Kyoya licking his neck.

«Kyoya...

-What ?...You don't like it ?

-...No, but-

-Then I continue~

-Kyoyaaa~ »

_'I love when he pronounces my name like that~'_

Kyoya so continued to «tickle » him in the neck during a moment, what made Gingka blush and moan a lot...


End file.
